1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode layer particle beam device, and particularly to a device that can prevent damages caused by particles depositing on the surface of the anode and magnetic poles inside components thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, the most common technique of LC (Liquid Crystal) alignment is done by unidirectional rubbing of aligning films deposited at the bounding substrates. This method has several drawbacks. The rubbing process not only causes surface deterioration, but generates electrostatic charges and dust on the aligning surfaces.
The technique of using anode layer particle beam source in plasma beam alignment (of liquid crystals) originates from former Soviet Union's satellite propulsion technology. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,526 and 6,037,717 both disclose technologies related to the application of the anode layer particle beam source in liquid crystal alignment.
The anode layer particle beam source device uses a DC plasma system to produce a plasma source, and, by making use of the strong positive bias electric field created by its positive electrode, force the ions in the plasma into action, thereby producing an anode layer that can be used in various manufacturing processes of semi-conductors.
The plasma beam alignment method is to use the ion source of the plasma thruster's anode layer to produce very straight and accurate plasma beam to treat the bounding substrates of liquid crystals cells for alignment. The aligning film treated by the plasma beam method not only is free from electrostatic charges and miniscule dust particles, but has the characteristics of photo stability, homogeneous alignment, adjustable pre- tilted angle, the ability to generate alignment with desirable parameters and to pattern LC cells and plasma beam alignment, effectively upgrading the quality of the aligning film.
However, there are still several drawbacks that are inherent with the conventional structures as described above.    1. The operation of conventional anode layer particle beam source devices involve applying high voltage electric charge between the anode and the cathode to ionize a gas to produce plasma, which often bring about arc radiations that may easily cause damage to a device's internal components such as the anode and the magnetic poles, significantly shortening the device's service life.    2. The conventional structures as described above are susceptible to particle deposition, caused by plasma generated inside the device during operation, which in the long run will damage such components as the anode and the magnetic poles.
In view of the drawbacks of the above prior art anode layer particle beam source devices, the inventor has, based on his many years of R&D experience in related industries, invented an improved type of anode layer particle beam source device.